I'll Show You, I CAN Be Bad!
by The Type A Project
Summary: A short oneshot revolving around Kid trying to change his manerisms to be 'bad'. It's harder than he thought.Enter Soul and Black*Star into the scene, and you've got chaos. Just pure dumb crack i came up with while waiting in line for an audition.


**Okay, I came up with this idea while writing Soul Resonance. It's another oneshot.**

**So, enjoy…**

* * *

><p>Soul, Black*Star and Kid were down by the seaside, eating ice cream and watching the beach.<p>

"Dude, there was this chick in a bikini earlier that was totally hot." Black*Star explained.

Soul smiled his normal grin, "8?"

Black*Star nodded, "Hell Yeah. On a scale on one to ten, she was an eight."

Kid giggled, "At least the number was symmetrical."

Black*Star smiled, "Doesn't matter if the number is symmetrical. She was hot, man."

Soul started laughing, "You worry so much about all that symmetry stuff. It's funny, because you yourself are not symmetrical."

Before Kid could react, he was cut off by Black*Star, "That's because he's a Goody Two-Shoes Daddy's boy."

* * *

><p>"And then he called me a Goody Two Shoes Daddy's Boy. Can you believe that, Liz, Patty?" Kid explained later that night.<p>

Liz kept texting Maka on her cellphone. "Uh-huh, whatever Kid."

Patty giggled, "It's soooo true!"

Kid looked stunned, "Really, am I that bad?"

Patty laughed, "No, silly, you're that GOOD."

Kid slammed his head on the table. He was a goody two shoes. He was well behaved, never did anything wrong.

But, to call him a daddy's boy? Was that true?

Now that Kid thought about it, the first person he ever ran to when he had problems was his father. And when he was upset, it was his father. Or when he needed money because Soul and Black*Star didn't have any and were mooching off him.

Well, he didn't want to be a goody two-shoes.

Or a daddy's boy.

"Guess what, Liz, Patty?"

"What is it, Kid?" Liz asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'm going to become bad."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that, Kid?" Patty asked.

"I'll….figure that out in a moment."

* * *

><p>"Woah. You want US to teach YOU how to be bad?" Soul asked, about to crack up laughing. Black*Star was already laughing a little.<p>

"Yes." Kid answered.

"Your serious?" Soul asked.

"Yes, I'm Serious."

"Alrighty, then." Soul started laughing. "We need to have a talk."

"Are you on any new type of OCD medicine we should know about?" Black*Star asked.

"No. Now help me." Kid whinned.

* * *

><p>The next thing Kid knew, he was in a black ASSYMETRICAL hoodie. His hair was lightly spiked, and the lines were dyed red.<p>

"Okay. Now that you look the part, let's get you to speak the part." Soul announced, "Repeat after me. I want ice cream."

"I want ice cream, please."

"No, I want ice cream, no please."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because, it's not BAD."

"Oh, try again."

"I want to sit there."

"Can I sit there?"

"No. Command them. You're the son of the Grim Reaper. Be more assertive."  
>"I would like to sit there."<p>

"Better. But more assertive."

"I want to sit there."

"Yes. He can be taught!"

* * *

><p>After another four hours of lessons, Kid walked in through the doors of his mansion.<p>

"Wow, Kid. What's up with the hair and the clothes?" Liz asked.

"I'm Bad, now." Kid explained.

"Really?" Patty asked, "That is SOOO cool!"

"Really, Kid?" Liz asked. "It's just not like you. I mean, you being bad is like Maka having D-cups, or Justin taking out his earphones. It's just too awkward to imagine."

"Well. I'm bad now, so, I'm gonna go to sleep, and I'm not gonna brush my teeth. 'Cause I'm bad." Kid walked up the staircase.

Well, not brushing his teeth was a good place to start.

* * *

><p>The next day, they found out that they would have their cumulative exams on Friday.<p>

While Liz and Patty were cracking the books, Kid was eating potatoe chips and watching T.V.

"Are you sure you don't want to study?" Liz asked.

"Bad boys don't study Liz." Kid reminded her.

* * *

><p>It was the day before the exam, and Kid hadn't studied anything for it.<p>

Lord Death walked into his mansion expecting to see his son folding the tips of the toilet paper or something. But no, he saw Liz and Patty cracking the books, and Kid on the couch eating potatoe chips.

"Kid, why aren't you studying?" He asked.

"Bad boys don't study." He heard in surround sound from Liz, Patty, and his son.

"Yeah, _dad, _I'm bad. I'm no longer a goody two shoes." Kid answered.

Lord Death was horribly confused. But, as he normally did, he just went with it.

"It's a phase, he'll grow out of it."

* * *

><p>Kid did grow out of it, the very next day. When he saw the ASSYMETRICAL F on his test paper.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I thought of this at the All County Honor Band Auditions. As I was waiting in line to be called.<strong>

**So, Kid was bad. Yeah… that would be hard ad awkward to imagine in Soul Eater. **

**Just a quick retarded one shot. Anyway, tell me what you thought about it in a review.**


End file.
